This invention relates to semiconductor integrated circuit devices, memory devices, and digital data processors. More particularly, it relates to techniques which are especially effective when applied to, for example, a high-speed memory device such as a memory with logic functions including random access memory (RAM) macrocells or a vector register including the memories with logic functions, and a high-speed computer including high-speed memory devices.
A bipolar type static RAM is basically constructed of memory arrays in each of which bipolar type memory cells are arranged in the shape of a matrix. In addition, a high-speed memory device, e.g., a vector register, includes such bipolar type static RAMs and is used for predetermined vector operations, and a high-speed computer includes such high-speed memory devices.
A bipolar type static RAM is stated in, for example, "LSI HANDBOOK" edited by the Corporate Society of Telecommunication, published by the Ohm-sha, Ltd. in 1984, pp. 507-512.